Where the Hood at?
by heyheyfan123
Summary: When the Organization moves on without roxas they are in search for their new 13th member. Larxene isnt the only girl in the organization now.And maybe her sadistic nature begins to fade away. DEmyxOC, AKUROKU DUh, and Larxene?


**Where the Hood at?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts.

A/N: this story doesn't really follow the kingdom hearts story/timeline, etc.

Organization XIII: Not many people know or even heard about them, but they are a deadly group created by nobodies. They manipulate the weak and the dumb. Everyone who knew of them would probably say that they are straight up gangstas, because they are.

About a year after Roxas had betrayed the organization, Xemnas and the others gave up trying to bring him back. That meant it was time for recruitment, again. In a typical gang recruitment would be easy as hell, but for the nobodies it was a tough job. Most nobodies are dusk form, and it was hard to find a lost confused higher formed Nobody.

Xemnas the leader of the gang, who chose demyx to find the 13th member, because it was axel who recruited roxas. (a/n: they go by order ya kno what I'm getting at?) Demyx was thrilled, he couldn't wait. After a 24 hour search for a Nobody that could be in the organization, demyx decided to go back to his place. He sat down in his room and began to brainstorm on an idea to find the 13th member. He turned on his computer and login in on myspace, and he had the best idea ever, well at least in his mind. He posted a bulletin requesting any nobodies on his buddy list that would like to be the 13th member. Demyx that night went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning Demyx woke up early and checked his myspace. There were 9348358796792386792837492874 messages for him. He went through the messages, they were all from samurai, assassin, and sorcerers looking for a higher rank. Demyx began to lose all hope when he saw a picture of a girl. He pressed it and read that she was a nobody. Demyx stood up and wrote her name down and he made an appointment to visit some nobody named Kira.

As demyx expected kira was waiting in hollow bastion. He took one look at her and he couldn't take his eyes off. the saying "you looked better on myspace" was proved wrong. Kira was about 5"4 and she had chestnut colored hair, her eyes were jade green, and her skin was lightly tanned.

"So you're kira, the nobody I talked to on myspace? WOAH baby!" howled demyx,

Kira stared at him, then it seemed like eternity until she answered him, "Yeah, that's me. So what am I suppose to do?"

"Well I geuss you're automatically in the organization, just that the superior needs to check you out, I-I-I mean like you know see if you're what he's looking for you know?" demyx sighed, no matter how hard he was trying, he was making him and the organization sound like some pedophiles or something.

"Don't worry I know all about the organization."

Demyx smiled, so it wasn't going to be hard at all. Demyx opened a portal, and took kira's hand and walked in. They arrived in Castle Oblivion and there they met up with the members and the superior.

"Hey looks like demyx finally completed a mission." Said Luxord.

The whole room filled with laughter. Demyx frowned and began taking his seat as the ninth member.

"So she's going to be our newest member…demyx?" asked the deep voiced Xemnas.

"Yeah…" answered the nervous demyx, he never liked talking to xemnas.

"I didn't expect this…I just never expected another girl here, I mean Larxene she's enough trouble."

Everyone began to mumble and groan. The organization didn't respect demyx, but they despised Larxene. Larxene was a sadistic bitch. No one liked to be around her. She seemed to be on her period 24/7, and her and her feminine needs was a big problem too. The organization wasn't up for this, but then again Larxene is a good fighter, so they had to keep her.

"Silence!" boomed out xemnas' low voice.

"You will be a part of our brotherhood; this means you must change your name. What is your name?"

"Kira..."

Xemnas frowned, and there was a long awkward silence.

"See Superior not every name can be cool with an X, I knew something like this would've happened." Said Zexion. Zexion never wanted to change his name, and he was all against the letter X.

"How about raxki roxkey" suggested Saix.

There was a loud squeal, " That sounds like roxas! Oh god…why roxas?" axel covered his face and began to cry. Everyone just stared, axel never got over the break up with roxas, he could've never imagined roxas betraying the organization, or roxas beating the crap out of him, either.

"Hey why not Kaxri Cocksri" said xigbar.

Larxene snickered, "sick that will never work how bout just kirax?"

Xemnas nodded his head, "fine. Welcome to the organization. I'll let larxene be your guide."

"What! Hell no! I have some reading to do!" complained larxene.

"damn here we go again" mumbled xigbar.

"Don't argue with me, Larxene everyone in this room is tired of you, just follow your orders!" Said Xemnas.

Larxene rolled her eyes and got up. "Comeon lets get out of here from these man pigs (South park. Lol. Man bear pig. Ok ok me done.)"

Larxene led Kirax out of the room. They kept on walking down a white hall that seemed to last forever. Finally Larxene broke the silence, " I'm gonna call you kira, cause kirax just sounds gay. I don't know why Xemnas came up with that as the brotherhood sign. Should've been just a tattoo or something."

"so what's up with those guys?" asked kira.

"Everythings up, up their asses that is, they're the annoyest bunch of guys ever. It's kind of nice to have another girl around here—"Larxene paused realizing what she just said, words like that never came out of her, ever since she joined the organization that is.

All these years in the organization, made Larxene stronger than ever, in other terms become a sadist. She had to be like this to get away from the guys. She was a pretty woman, but because of her bad attitude, all the guys see her as a witch and so they stay clear out of her way, so no peeping in the showers. This chance when this new girl came, could crack her out of her shell, and act like she once did. Larxene smiled, she liked the idea of having a friend again, she could finally go shopping with someone and spent all that money she earned as a nobody. She could finally gossip about stuff that actually interested her, and get her nails done, and talk about real men, not like the ones from the organization of course.

A/n: Yeah 1st chapter is out! Woohoo! Partay! Heh, all I need now is reviews, lol. Please review and for those larxene fans out there, please tell me everything you know about her! She is way cool! Lol. I just had taco bell. Mexican food is da best! I AM hyper as hell!


End file.
